Celeste the Hedgehog
Info *'Name:' Celeste the Hedgehog *'Nick Name:' Celly or Cel. *''Race'': 'Hedgehog *'Age: Appears 18 *'Residence:' Unknown *'Alignment: '''Neutral *'Likes: Sweets, juices and naps. *'''Dislikes: Being pampered/babied, heights, the dark and vegetables. And Especially Undertaker (1994-96) Celeste Has Nightmares About Undertaker Coming For Her Soul And Eventually He Steals Her Soul 'Backstory' A life form Dr. Ivo Robotnik created from data and DNA sampled collected from both Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog with the help of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Celeste was intended to be his greatest achievement to finally rid himself of the two pesky hedgehogs that foiled his plans, and to also move out of his Grandfather Gerald Robotnik's shadow. Celeste has the ability to control and wield chaos energy, and can run fairly quickly. Unfortunately, she only gained 50% of each hedgehog's abilities. Sonic can easily outrun her, and her stamina is very low. Celeste can only use chaos energy if she is in possession of a chaos emerald, which leaves her almost completely defenseless without one. Dr. Robotnik learned of this after her first fight, constructing a choker with a small gem-like artificial chaos emerald to give her a small amount of chaos energy. As time passed, he deemed Celeste a failed experiment. She lacked both speed and power, her body contained large amounts of chaos energy that she could only use if she had a chaos emerald, she fought and lost against both Sonic and Shadow, and she lacked the ability to turn super. Not wanting to waste any more time, Robotnik constructed a machine that could not only force enough chaos energy into Celeste to turn her super, but could use her power to fuel the machine. He kept this plan secret from her, knowing that the machine would not only have the power to defeat both Sonic and Shadow, but would also destroy Celeste in the process. Once Celeste was inside the machine, she was held in place while the seven Chaos Emeralds' energy was forced into her, changing her into a strange dark form. After Sonic and Shadow turned super using the positive energy left in the emeralds and weakened her, she regained control of her mind, but her body was still being controlled by the machine. She user what little control she had to harness more energy, causing the machine to overload and self destruct. The remains of the machine crumbled into the ocean, Celeste nowhere to be found. It is presumed she was lost in the explosion. Abilities Chaos energy Celeste has the ability to harness and wield chaos energy as a weapon. Chaos energy is Celeste's life essence, so using too much in a short amount of time will drain her, and knock her unconscious. Fast healing Because of the energy that courses through her veins, her wounds sustained in battle don't last long. Energy sense Her body, composed mostly of pure chaos energy, will react when a chaos emerald is near. Speed Celeste could never match Sonic, but she possesses above average running speed. Forms Super Celeste A form only attained when she is forced to absorb enormous amounts of chaos energy. Her fur changes color and she loses the ability to control her actions. When in this form, she becomes totally berserk, lashing out at anything and everything in her path in a desperate attempt to rid herself of all the excess energy in her body. Luckily, Celeste has only been able to turn into this form with the help of a machine. Robot Forms The giant machine that Celeste is trapped inside turns out to be a giant robot that Eggman built. Egg Titan This form is quite slow, but packs a punch, literally. Chaos energy gathers in it's fists and is lunges each hand at the enemy. If it hits the target, it causes serious damage. Almost all of it's moves are very slow, so it's relatively easy to dodge. Chaos Leviathan When the Egg Titan lost the fight, Eggman shut off the power limit, sending all the chaos emerald's spare power into Celeste. This caused the Egg Titan to mutate and change shape. At first, Eggman is happy about this unexpected mutation, but he soon realizes that the machine is no longer under his control. Celeste regains her consciousness, but the machine becomes a being of it's own, using her as a battery to fuel it. In this form, speed is greatly increased, but power is cut almost in half. It's attacks are very hard to avoid, using it's tail to strike the enemy like a whip while it charges it's main attack. When enough energy is stores, a fierce beam of pure energy is fired from it's mouth, where Celeste is held in a protective pod. Although Celeste is not in control of the Leviathan, it protects her by closing it's mouth and shifting it's facial armor to block any attacks. Personality Celeste tends to hide her emotions around others. Her personality is very childish in many ways, her uncontrollable temper being one of her worst flaws (Jonathan Broke Up With Her Because Of That And She Sat There Alone Crying Saying "Why Did He Break Up With Me" And Undertaker Responded "Your Attitude Stinks I Hate You And Kills Her Anyways" Note: It's The First Time That Undertaker Has Shown Hatred Celeste Tells Undertaker To Shut Up Which Unfortunately Angered Undertaker To Easily flustered and embarrassed, causing her to become very clumsy. It's rare that she ever shows her true self around others. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog When Celeste learned that she was a copy of both Sonic and Shadow, she felt an urg e to prove she was better than the originals, seeking out both hedgehogs to challenge. After meeting Sonic and being overwhelmed by his speed, and was swiftly defeated by him. Sonic caught glimpses of Celeste's softer side, and believes that deep down she is a good person. Shadow the Hedgehog Learning of Celeste from Rouge, he seeks her out. Rouge helps Shadow find her Shadow Needed To Talk To Her About Undertaker Rouge Gasped And Said "Undertaker? What Did He Do Now?" Shadow Broke Down And Cried "He Killed My Family Out Of Pure Rage" Rouge: Undertaker Did You Do That Undertaker: No But You Did Shadow: What The Fuck Rouge Why The Hell Did You Do What You Did Rouge: It's Obvious Undertaker Did It He Had The Means And Opportunity Rouge Was Proven Wrong Again Undertaker Wasn't Even There So Rouge Did It but Rouge steps in and holds Undertaker Back Celeste Said Why You Holding Him Back Shadow Says Undertaker's Been Known To Unleash His Temper Celeste. But Undertaker Accidentally Hits Rouge With A Tombstone Piledriver Shadow Gets Chokeslammed Celeste Didn't Get Far Undertaker Found Her Celeste Cried And Begged For Mercy Dr. Ivo Robotnik Also known as Eggman, Celeste has nothing but unwavering loyalty and trust for. As her creator, she follows his every command, referring to him as "Master Robotnik" whenever in his presence. Although Celeste holds such high regard for Eggman, he sees her only as an experiment, not as a living thing. After seeing her fall to both hedgehogs, he traps her and almost destroys her. Betrayed by the only person she ever cared about, Celeste hides in solitude, vowing to never trust another person again. Celeste Made An Big Mistake Of Trusting Undertaker And Robotnik Laughed His Ass Off When Undertaker Tombstoned Her But Wasn't Laughing When He Was Killed By Undertaker Amy Rose the Hedgehog Amy, mistaking Celeste for Sonic and tackling her, is captured by Eggman and taken to his base. Celeste confronts Amy, asking about Sonic and any information about his whereabouts, Amy Broke Down And Cried Telling Celeste That Sonic Was Killed By The Undertaker Celeste Gasped In Shock And Said "Amy How Did Undertaker Kill Him" Amy Cried And Said "Undertaker Hit My Sonic With A Tombstone Piledriver" Celeste Gasped Again Celeste Undertaker Appears Beaten Up Badly Undertaker: That Psycho Bitch Nearly Killed Me She Nearly Choked My Ass Amy Gasped And Realized That Psycho Amy Rose Was On The Loose Celeste Apologized To Undertaker Undertaker Says "Psycho Amy Killed Sonic But She Shot Him" Celeste Gasped And Looked At Amy And Said "Amy You Got To Control Her" Amy: "Dammit I'm Not Risking Getting Hurt Again" The Undertaker-Celeste Doesn't Trust Undertaker Simply Because Of The Fact That Undertaker Was A Deadman Wearing Black/Purple Facts *Celeste has a severe fear of heights Due To Undertaker Pushing Her Off Numerous Times *The gem on her choker is an artificial chaos emerald *Some people think Celeste is part werehog, due to her markings *Unlike Sonic, Celeste loves the water and is a skilled swimmer But Sonic Says Undertaker Intentionally Or Unintentionally Made Celeste Drown Celeste Wanted To Cry Because Undertaker Was Picking On Her Theme Song See who I am - Within Temptation Category:Hedgehogs